Don't let me be misunderstood
by Darksquall
Summary: Two blondes, a saxaphone, a hot car and a sunset. (Shounen-ai) {NOT a sequal to One more addiction.} SAXZD


Disclaimer.  I'll take them off your hands if you want me to… They're not mine and I don't make money off them…. 

Mores the pity.

Warnings. Two hot blondes and they're both guys, shounen-ai, Seifer wanting to be understood, fast cars and sunsets…. A heady brew…. Making for some hot kisses. PG-13.

Don't let me be misunderstood.

For Fira….
    
    _"Oh, oh, oh, baby, don't you know I'm human_
    
    _ Have thoughts like any other one_
    
    _ Sometimes I find myself alone and regretting_
    
    _ Some foolish thing, some little simple thing I've done_

_I'm just a soul whose intentions are good,_

_Oh lord, please don't let me be misunderstood."_

**The animals. **

**Don't let me be misunderstood.**

The dulcet, honeyed tones of the saxophone drifted languorously through the restaurant and Zell's head moved in time with each melodic note. The look of complete serenity on his face was utterly compelling.

"I knew you'd like this place." Seifer smiled, his fingers tracing circles in blood red silk that spilled luxuriously over the table top

"Why me Seifer?" The martial artist asked. 

Seifer shrugged his shoulders with the faintest whisper of cotton on skin, staring down at the strong fingers, bluntly pale on the crimson folds of the cloth, of the martial artists powerful hands. Closing his eyes for a moment, he remembered the feel of those fingers, balled tightly into fists, striking his cheek with more power than Bahmut or Odin. 

The former knight winced at the memory.

"You okay Seif…?" 

He glanced up, the shortening of his name so easy on the smaller man's tongue, sounding so endearing. 

Seifer searched the other's face, looking for the mark. 

There. On the brow beneath the sweeping line of Zell's tattoo, there's the tiniest silver scar, nestled in the blonde arc of an eyebrow, burnt into his flesh by the white-hot edge of a gunblade… A blow that Zell had not dodged in time.

"No Zell." He finally whispered. "I'm not okay."

The smaller man looked back at the former knight his eyes wide with both curiosity and the slightest fear. He tipped his head to one side slightly, the faintest crease appearing between his slender eyebrows.

_'I'm sorry, for all the mistakes I've made... If only you could understand me.'_ Seifer mouthed down at the tablecloth, unable to speak the words aloud. "I like you." He finally spoke. 

"Then look at me Almasy."

Not a question. A statement… And still Seifer could not raise his head.

"Please?" 

Pleading now. 

"Fine." Zell pushed away for them table and walked around to Seifer's side, quickly crossing the imagined barriers that the gunblader kept around himself. A hand slipped under Seifer's chin, the palm streaked with red welts. 'He must have been training hard… To have them that bad.' Seifer thought.

The hand tipped his head back so he was looking up at Zell, the soft light streaming through the blonde strands of his hair and casting his face into a featureless shadow from which his eyes shone brightly. "What happened Almasy? Where's your pride now? What's changed you?"

Staring up into Zell's sapphire blue eyes, Seifer felt his resolve being thrown to the wind despite his original intentions. 

"My dreams were twisted and I was shown just how easily I could be vanquished…, and had once I thought that I was infallible." The taller blonde gave a short humourless laugh and turned his head from Zell's caresses. "My time in both Ultimecia's control and the time compression that followed showed me not how long life was, but how short it truly is." His voice trailed off.

"And?" Zell prompted. 

"And it showed me how I should go for what I want while I can." 

Zell returned to his seat, the blush already high on his cheeks. "And you… want?"

"I want you!" Seifer exclaimed and almost all the patrons of the restaurant turned at the outburst.

Zell giggled at Seifer's furious blush. "Embarrassed sir knight?"

Seifer glared at him but on seeing the mirth dancing in Zell's eyes, it changed to a smirk reminiscent of his old self. He nodded down at Zell's plate. "You finished yet?"

Zell glanced down at his nearly empty plate and licked his lips; once again tasting that rich caramel sauce that had been generously poured over the toffee cheesecake he'd ordered for dessert. It had easily satisfied his sweet tooth. He looked back up to Seifer and nodded. 

"Shall we leave?"

Zell nodded again.

They stood, Zell folding his long black coat over his arm and brushing an imagined speck of dust from the sleeve of his crimson shirt. 

Upon reaching the door, Seifer pulled a roll of notes from his pocket, flicking off a few and paying the gentleman at the door with a large tip and they stepped out into the late evening sunshine. 

On the table at the back of the restaurant, Squall Leonhart finally dropped his menu. With a satisfied smile, he sipped the glass of fine wine and looked across the table at his co-conspirator. With a playful grin, Selphie smacked the back of the hand that still lay on the table. 

"Squall Leonhart, you're more devious than I am!"

He regarded her with a strange look. "Selphie, did you ever see them getting together without our help?"

"No." 

"Then don't complain." 

She tutted. "Fine!" She giggled and changed the subject. "So, did Irvine ask you out last night?"

Sapphire eyes glanced about the street then turned to Seifer. "So, where are we gonna go?" Zell asked. 

"Well, there's always the beach…" Seifer suggested. 

"The nearest beach is twenty miles away. It'll be tomorrow by the time we get there."

"Not when you have transport." Seifer said as he strode down the street leaving Zell to run after him. He suddenly stopped and leant against the sleek red lines of a car. 

Zell was taken aback. "What you got knight, a white horse?"

"Hyne Zell, what time you living in?"

The martial artist looked puzzled. "What? Get off that bloody car! The owner will kill you if he sees you."

Seifer shook his head. "He won't. Knights these days don't ride on white horses…. They ride in red Jaguars."

Zell eyed him with mistrust, walking around the XK8, running a hand up the long sleek nose, admiring the grinning mouth beneath the eye-like headlights and gleaming chrome touches on the nose. "You are kidding me, right?"

"Nope." Seifer unlocked the door and slipped into the driving seat. He beckoned Zell with a movement of his head and the nervous blonde took the seat beside him. 

The engine started smoothly at Seifer's request. With a growling purr, they pulled away. 

To their disappointment, the tide was already in when they arrived at the beach, so they settled for parking at the top of the cliffs, staring out at the setting sun, redder than even a Fira spell.

Zell was half leaning; half sitting on the sweeping bonnet, oblivious to the fact that his hair was a wreck, Seifer had put the roof down before setting off. Seifer sat next to him. 

Together the were gazing at the setting of the sun as if it would be the last time hey would ever see such timeless beauty. Zell finally glanced up at Seifer. 

"Hey Almasy?"

"Yes Dincht?"

"You said Seifer liked Zell…. Right?" He said with a grin, speaking in the third person.

"Yeah. Seifer always liked Zell. Problem is he couldn't find a way to say it." 

"You know somethin'?" Zell asked with a grin, the polished whiteness of his fangs sharp against the pink of his lips. 

"What?"

"Zell always liked Seifer too."

"Really?!" Seifer was surprised. 

"I still do." Zell's eyes were pleading with Seifer, begging for the elder blonde's lips against his own. The smirk rose on Seifer's lips and he pulled Zell into a warm embrace, seeking the smaller blonde's lips with his own. 

The faintest tremor ran through Seifer as they finally kissed. Here, at twenty, he'd been waiting for that kiss for five years. 

"Hyne Seifer" Zell breathed against his lips. But Seifer was lost in those lips, sweeter than caramel and toffee, tasting like cinnamon and nutmeg. 

When the kiss broke off and Seifer stared into Zell's sapphire eyes like a man bewildered, Zell realised just what he'd missed. He embraced Seifer harder, resting his head on his chest, never wanting to let go.

"Does this mean we're…?" Seifer let the question hang in the air.

"Yeah." Zell smiled again, the lifted his head to look at the taller blonde, his hair a field of wheat gold in the fading light of the sunset. He covered his mouth to stay the laugh that rose in his throat.

"What?" 

"Well, I was just thinking. I've always had this fantasy…." Zell giggled. "No, it's too soon."

Truly intrigued, Seifer begged him to continue.

"Well, I always wanted to make love to a gorgeous blonde on the bonnet of a hot red sports car."

"That could be arranged." Seifer grinned and kissed him again, pushing him down flat onto the cooling metal, pushing one hand beneath Zell's shirt to tease gently at a nipple. 

Zell laughed. 

He had a feeling that being with Seifer, was going to be very entertaining…

AN. 

For fira. Thank you, I enjoyed writing this.

As always, dear reader, Thank you for giving me the strength to keep writing. Please review, and check out my other fics, I might end up writing a fic for you sometime. 

Adieu my dears. 

NJWilcox

"Darksquall"


End file.
